


First Christmas

by wonnie150194



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mischief, One Shot, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonnie150194/pseuds/wonnie150194
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin have their first Christmas together as a couple. Aka a lot of holiday fluff to warm your soul this season.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas <3

Hyunjin tied his shoulder length blond hair back with red ribbon. With his hair out of his way, his long arms stretched high, in order to put the last ornament in its proper place. He stepped back to admire his work; the tree was bright and shiny. Mixture of blues, white, and silvers decorated the branches. It was perfect and he looked back to his boyfriend Seungmin for approval. 

“Well? What do we think?” he asked.

Seungmin got up from the couch and walked around the tree, with a quizzical look painted on his features. “Hmmmmmmmm lemme see. Well this side is quite bare” he says while pointing towards the back of the tree. 

Hyunjin got behind him and wrapped his arms around the front of Seungmin. He leaned into him and placed a soft kiss on his neck. “Stop teasing me. Now seriously. Should we go get more ornaments? Is it too crowded? Is it too organized? Do you- “, he began.

Seungmin cut him off by whipping around and putting him palm on his mouth. “Babe. Take a deep breath. It’s just a Christmas tree. It’s beautiful and looks like it came out of a catalog. But- “ 

He frowned and took the hand off his mouth. “But what?”

Seungmin hesitated, before continuing. “I just think maybe our tree, should be a little more personalized. It’s pretty, it just has no personality”

Hyunjin sighed. “You’re right. I don’t really have anything else though. My parents have all the meaningful ornaments”

Seungmin thought for a minute before running to the storage closet. He came back with a wide variety of crafting paints. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow upon seeing them.

“Let’s paint over these ornaments. Well at least the boring solid coloured ones” Seungmin said while he began plucking ornaments off the tree. 

Hyunjin’s pretty features lit up at the idea. “This is such a cute idea” he said excitedly. 

They both laid our newspapers and sat on the floor to begin painting ornaments. The couple were chatting amongst themselves, while painting. 

Seungmin examined the ornament Hyunjin was painting and stifled a laugh. He was painting what he believed was supposed to be a reindeer. But instead just looked like a cow with sticks coming out of its head. 

He pouted. “Don’t laugh at my reindeer, he has feelings, ya’know” 

He jerked his paintbrush to point at Seungmin, but instead managed to flick red paint on his cheek. Hyunjin’s eyes widened and he froze. 

Seungmin laughed. “Oh, it’s game on.” He dipped his brush into blue paint and got ready to ‘attack’ his boyfriend.

Hyunjin shot him a warning glare. “Don’t you dare, Kim Seungmin”

Seungmin flicked his wrist and blue paint flew onto Hyunjin’s face. Blue paint droplets painted his right cheek and chin. Hyunjin tackled onto his man and they playfully wrestled for a while.

Seungmin ended up beneath Hyunjin. Both of them were breathless, so they just stared at each other for a few moments. Seungmin lifted his hand and began to wipe some of the paint off the other with his thumb. 

Hyunjin leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “I love you. Even though you’re annoying”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “I love you too. And don’t lie, you wouldn’t have it any other way”

He pretended to contemplate this for a few moments. “Hmm I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t” he said. 

Both boys got off of each other and looked around their living room. During their wrestling, they managed to make a huge mess and spill a bunch of paint. Most of which was caught by the newspaper. But it was still quite the mess.

“I’ll go grab the cleaning supplies” Hyunjin grumbled. He made his way into the kitchen.

“Oh, and Hyunjin?” Seungmin called at him

“Yes?” he called back, his head peeking out from the wall. 

“Merry 1st Christmas together” Seungmin said with a smile.

Hyunjin’s cheek flushed and he nodded shyly before disappearing behind the wall. He took a deep breath. He tried not to grin but it fought its way onto his face. Happy butterflies filled his stomach.

“Need help grabbing supplies?” Seungmin yelled, breaking Hyunjin from his thoughts.

“Nope! I’m coming!” Hyunjin replied and ran back with an armful of supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Never wrote stray kids before, kinda new to the fandom. So sorry if any details seem off; I am still learning the boys.


End file.
